The Feather of a Kargarok
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: In which Link gets himself into a mess and accidentally drags the princess along with him. (Post TP)


**The Feather of a Kargarok**

**Summary:** In which Link gets himself into a mess and accidentally drags the princess along with him. (Post TP)

**Dedicated to Yami: **I hope that this tale somehow manages to brighten you day. You mean a lot to me!

**A/N:** so this tale is just a fun little short. I have had the idea buzzing around my head for quite a while now and thought it about time I actually put it on paper and shared it. I hope you all enjoy :) The circumstances of this story are a little extreme, but I can get away with it because Link can be very reckless, especially if he sees it as the only way to do the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Feather of a Kargarok<strong>

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" the chant of the crowd behind him rang in his ears.

Link looked down over the edge of the great bridge that spanned Lake Hylia, watching the swarm of dark winged kargaroks that had made the bridge, and the area below, their nesting sight. He stood poised on the stone railed edged, debating whether or not to jump down to the lake nearly fifty feet below him. He caught his breath. He felt his insides beginning to knot themselves and he looked back from the brink to the crowd at his back.

This was what came of haughty lords, his duty to his princess and, last but not least, telling stories friends. It had all started about a week ago when Princess Zelda had passed a new taxation law. The Twilight War had drained the country and destroyed much of the kingdom. Rebuilding after a war was not something that could happen for free. In order to get the funds she needed, Zelda had had no choice but to impose a tax.

That, in itself, would not have been a bad thing if it hadn't been for a quite disagreeable pompous group of nobles. They had banded together and refused to pay any more than the amount set for the commoners.

The princess had tried to be fair when it came to the tax. She had based the percentage that she took from the person or family to relate to the amount of their income. It was only fair that the rich should have to pay more but, for some reason, they had taken it into their flabby jewel bedecked heads that it was otherwise. They had banded together under the arrogant Lord Dunlin to protest against her law.

Technically, because the lord and his noble followers' actions bordered on rebellion and treason, Princess Zelda could have rallied her army and set out to arrest them, bring them to justice, or forcibly taken what was hers. She was not that kind of ruler though. Also, the last thing she wanted was more bloodshed or a civil war so close after the War of Twilight. The country did not need that in the least.

Zelda had called a meeting of court between her and her staunchest supporters and Lord Dunlin and his followers in order to settle this dispute diplomatically. They had come to an agreement where the nobles would pay more than the commoners, but nowhere near the amount she had originally set for them. She had kept the peace among her near warmongering nobles and reasserted her place as unchallenged ruler, but it had come at a cost. That cost was to leave the poor to take the brunt of the tax. That was not what she wanted, but there was really nothing that she could have done about it.

The worst part of the whole matter however, had been Lord Dunlin's parting words as he had left her meeting of court. He had boldly declaimed that the only way he and his followers would ever pay her full tax would be if, 'someone were to pluck a feather from a kargarok in mid air whilst jumping off the bridge of Hylia.'

It was something he considered to be an impossible likelihood, not only because of the obvious, but also because a Kargarok was a bird that was- aside from two feathers that tapered off at the end of its tale- covered in skin and scales alone. Those two spots of plumage were not even actually feathers in the traditional sense of the word, for their center was not hollow or totally stiff. However, that was the closest thing they could be likened to, and so that is what people called them. Also, during nesting season their two spots of plumage lengthened and brightened, becoming even more feather-like than usual.

All things consitered, Dunlin's words had been nothing more than an impudent challenge against his ruler. Link had not been there to witness it, but word of what had gone on in that meeting had spread like wildfire, seeing as this political squabble was the most interesting and popular event of late.

It had been said that Zelda, annoyed at Dunlin's impetuous words and disrespectful challenge, had demanded whether or not he would swear to it. It had been a way to subtly call him out on his arrogance and insolence to both her and her rule.

He however, had not taken the hint and had boldly said that he would swear to it. The court had officially moved on since then but the people, especially the commoners were still speaking of it.

All of this was what had led Link to be standing where he was now. While the news had still been big, he had gone out to Telma's bar with the Resistance- people who had fought with him and that princess during the War of Twilight. They had been discussing the latest happenings and wishing for some means to help the princess through her current plight. He had no idea how the conversation had led there but he had ended up foolishly telling them that he had once jumped off the very bridge that Dunlin had used in his challenge. That was where it had all started.

In all honesty, he had more or less fallen off it last time, evading an enemy and a wall of fire. It was a miracle that he had not been hurt because the water level had been much lower then. He had been sort of tricked by his own pride in a friendly argument with his friends into saying that he would not be afraid to replicate this feat, and that he could even be able to meet Dunlin's challenge for the princess. Talk like that could not just be contained into a small corner of a bar. And, after that, it couldn't just be confined to the bar in a city that was already hyped up by all these events.

Link looked away from the crowd and back to the water below him. As it was now, he was not exactly afraid just a touch uneasy. He had jumped off of cliffs into water before and had found it to be a lot of fun, but those cliffs were not near as high as this. Close to fifty feet was rather intimidating when one looked down at it from above. He swallowed hard before nervously licking his lips.

He knew he had thoroughly trapped himself this time. If he jumped he could be hurt but, if he did not jump, he would be labeled as a liar, a coward, and a failure to the princess and the commoners as well. Which was worse? The fact that all these people were around only made the situation more tenuous for him. He had always been rather nervous around large groups of people, especially ones who expected him to perform. Originally, it had been meant only for his friends to be watching him, but news like, 'the Hero of Twilight is going to perform a daring feat and leap off the great bridge,' was news that would not be contained for long. Fervently, he wished that he had never be graced with such a title; if it had been, 'a random farmer is going to jump off the bridge, his old title, he was sure no one would have cared.

Practically all the people of Castle Town had come to watch him, and would therefore bear witness and know if he chickened out. If he failed, he would never live it down. He needed to do this though, not because of the pressure of the people around him, but because of Zelda and all the poor people of Hyrule. If he succeeded she would have the upper hand she needed to put her rebellious nobles back into their proper place.

Gaining resolve, he stood up straighter and prepared himself to leap. He began counting backwards in his head from ten, promising himself he would leap when he reached one. After all, he had done it before. He mentally went over the proper form that was needed to avoid injury: stay in the pike position until he hit the water, breathe out of his nose to keep water from getting into it while he brought his legs upwards so his body would not go so far downwards, rather, he would curve upwards in a 'u,' shape. He knew that there would be no surprise rocks down below for he knew the lay of the lake quite well.

Seven, six, five, four, his body became filled with the excitingly terrifying rush of adrenaline, three, two, o- . The sounds of a racing horse's hoof beets clattered across the bridge, throwing off his concentration. The rider wormed her way through the crowd as fast a she dared.

"I order you to stop this instant!" she yelled, her voice caring over the din of the chanters.

The crowd of villagers silenced themselves, immediately, steeping aside, clearing the rider's path, and then bowing respectfully as soon as they recognized their ruler.

"Zelda," he gasped, his checks suddenly flushing a deep shade of red.

"Link," she practically screeched at him, "don't you dare jump."

"I…I…," he stammered.

"I know exactly what you were doing. It's hard not to notice something of the like when ones entire kingdom leaves the city," she said, dismounting from her horse to stand on the stone railing beside him, her voice angry. "I am surprised at you, allowing yourself to be pushed by peer pressure like that, it's childish. I thought you had more sense than this. I absolutely forbid you to act so rashly."

His face flushed even further at her words knowing she spoke the truth, and knowing that he must really have angered her quite a bit in order for her, a normally calm and stoic person, to lose her cool. He was also all too aware of all the intently listening villagers who were not missing a single word.

"And you," she turned towards the members of the Resistance in attendance, Shad, Ashei, and Telma, "I would expect the Resistance, to be above such foolish pranks."

They hung their heads, shame faced.

"It was only by way of a bit of fun," Ashei mumbled.

"This goes far beyond fun, it is practically suicidal," Zelda snapped vehemently.

"But, with respect your majesty," Shad tired, "it was also so that you-"

She held up a hand to stop him before he went any further. Link stepped forward.

"If I had known that you so disapproved, I would not have done it," Link said, bowing respectfully from where he stood, trying his best to brush of his humiliation. "I'm sorry if I caused you worry."

"Even a fool could see that this is dangerous and, besides, you are supposed to be an example. How could you even think to accept such a silly challenge, especially one that has no purpose? I demand you put aside you foolish plan and snap some sense back into your skull!"

Link started as he realized that she had probably only gotten some garbled word of his intent and did not really know the true reason behind his actions. Those had nothing to do with peer pressure, well, not totally. Of course he looked like a fool to her.

"Your majesty, I was only doing it because-"

She cut him off and he realized that she had no desire to hear any sort of explanation from him at the moment, especially not when she was in this mood. He did not want her to think ill of him, for he had grown quite fond of her after their adventure during the Twilight War, but he closed his mouth, resigning himself to having to explain himself later.

"Shall we step down to solid ground again then?" he asked finally, gesturing towards the wide cobblestone walkway beneath them.

"We shall," she replied crisply.

He leaned over to give her a hand down. Suddenly, his mind was filled with an irreparable sense of foreboding and he stiffened, something was terribly wrong.

"Link, what is wrong?" she asked, noticing his sudden change.

"I'm not sur-" he stared too reply but was cut off by a sickening cracking sound.

He was gripped suddenly by the awful feeling of falling as the stone railing they were standing on broke off beneath them, crumbling away from the safety of the bridge. His surprised cry was lost in Zelda's scream and the villagers' shouts as the two of them plummeted to the lake below.

Images flitted by in his stunned mind, almost as if time had slowed. He was aware of everything around him, the crumbling bricks, the frightened kargaroks as they wheeled in an enormous flapping mass, and the landscape itself, as he drew nearer to the water's surface at a rapid horrifying speed. He reached suddenly and almost reflexively outwards to grasp something. His motion broke his flashing and slowed perception and time seemed suddenly normal again.

He became suddenly aware of Zelda's terrified face near his as they fell. Her terror was making her flail he had just enough presence of mind to yell "Pike!" towards her.

She adjusted her form just as they hit the water. The impact from the landing stung his feet badly and, because his shout had used up all his air, he had none left to keep the water out of his nose as he curved upwards. He ignored the pain, his thoughts completely occupied with worry for his princess. If she were hurt because of his rash actions he would never forgive himself. His worries, however, were eased as he broke through the water's surface, gasping for breath. She had surfaced only moments before him. She looked at him stunned, treading water. Relief flooded though him and he found himself thanking the goddesses that she was alright. He opened his mouth to speak but he could only to sneeze several times.

"There is almost nothing worse," he told her with mock solemnly, in a rather stuffy voice, "than the feeling one gets when water goes up ones nose." Then he grinned at her, "that was highly enjoyable; most fun I've had all week. Shall we do it again?" he asked her impishly.

She glared at him, coughing several times before she splashed water in his face. "You impudent cheek, we were almost killed and you want to do it again? The nerve of you! You have-"

She stopped mid sentence as he lifted one hand above water and proffered something towards her. He held a bedraggled feather in his hand, his blue eyes big, apologetic, and almost pleading. For a moment she was dumbfounded. She was about to demand to know exactly what in Hyrule he was about when it hit her.

"That is a kargarok feather," she said softly. "You were going to jump off the bridge for me?"

He nodded once.

"So you weren't… Link!" she exclaimed in reproach mixed with wonderment. Slowly, she took the feather from his outstretched hand, her heart filling with an awe-filled gratitude.

"Thank you, Link," she said sincerely, though concern was still an undercurrent in her tone. Her voice became soft almost hesitant. "It is indeed a great gift that will help many people, including me. I value it greatly… but not as much as I value the person who gave it to me, which is why I don't want you to risk yourself again like that on a whim."

"I understand, no more jumping off bridges without consulting you first," he replied with a crooked smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You mean too much to too many people… and… too much to me." That last phrase was spoken hardly above a whisper. Zelda's eyes looked almost embarrassed but hopeful at the same time.

He felt himself flushing slightly as he considered her last words with the gentle care one would use to hold something precious. He spoke softly and earnestly, "Thank you, your majesty.

"I really didn't mean for you to come with me," he added softly. "I'm sorry." Then he swam closer to her, his features penitent as if he just remembered he had forgotten something important. "Speaking of coming with me, are you alright?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking," she said, letting go of her pent up and whirling emotions in a soft puff of air. "Although my feet are rather sore it feels like I just kicked a stone wall." she complained. "What now? Should we swim for shore?"

He answered her query with a nod before chancing a glance upward. Far above him, he could see a multitude of tiny heads peering anxiously over the bridge. As they swam towards the shore, the crowd of villagers ran across the bridge to the stone stairway that had recently been cut in the side of the ravine to the lake below.

When the two of them dragged their sodden bodies to shore, the hoard of people was there to meet them, shouting cheers or asking anxious questions. Zelda stood tall and gracefully acknowledged the crowd with the poise that befitted the princess. She headed for the stairs almost majestically, looking regal despite her recent humiliating experience and drenched appearance. He noticed she was limping slightly. He pushed his way through the tumult of people to reach her with less than half as much dignity.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, concerned, "you're limping."

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "If you hadn't noticed you are not walking much better than I," she added with that seldom heard hint of fun in her words.

After she had attained the height of the stairs, she turned to the villagers that stood before her and held up the kargarok feather. There was complete silence for a few moments and then a cheer broke out among the commoners for they understood the implication.

Link guessed wryly that Lord Dunlin and his followers would make quite a different sound when they saw the feather, but an oath was an oath after all. Dunlin had just lost his attempt at power play. There had been far too many witnesses for him to deny it.

Link suddenly found himself wishing that he could be there to see the lord's face when Zelda presented him with the feather. His expression alone would probably be worth the trouble, but not quite as worth it as the poor villager's joyful faces… and, dare he think it, Zelda's smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this short! I had quite a bit of fun writing this. Thank you for taking the time to read. Also, reviews are very appreciated.

**A/N 2:** Also, two side notes to those of you who have read my two long Zelda novels, The Empress and The Shard of Twilight. The first note is that this little short can actually be seen as a little prequel to The Empress, especially since I got to write a little more about my favorite arrogant lord, Dunlin. X) The second note is that I swear I have not forgotten about the last book in the trilogy. I am still planning to write the Demon Sword and have already done quite a bit of storyboarding and pre-write for it. I know that I am four months late and I am very sorry for the delay but life hit really hard during the summer (my traditional writing time) what with illness and family tragedy, and as soon as the school year started I found myself with little to no free time. That I suppose is not too surprising since I am taking college classes along with my high school courses in order to get a jump start on my associate's degree. The good news is that winter break promises some decent writing time, so don't give up on me yet. The Demon Sword should be out for sure by fall of next year by the absolute latest, but I will definitely be shooting for sooner than that. Thank you all!

**~Kazi**

**~ATGTJ~**


End file.
